Fröhliche Weihnachten
by OkamiIsy
Summary: Narcissa und Draco besuchen Lucius Malfoy in Azkaban. Verzweiflung und Trauer herrscht vor, die Familie war schon lange nicht mehr zusammen gewesen. Nun aber können sie sich endlich wiedersehen...eine Stunde lang...


**Fröhliche Weihnachten**

_Ein langweiliger Sonntag. Isy sitzt zuhause in ihrem Zimmer und liest den 6. Harry Potter Band. Sie liest die Szene "Spinners End" mit Narcissa und hat Mitleid. Sie liest das Gespräch zwischen Snape und Draco bei der Weihnachtsfeier von Slughorn... und hat Mitleid. Deswegen entschließt sie sich, diese kurze Fanfiction zu schreiben. "Fröhliche Weihnachten" wird nur 2-3 Kapitel lang sein und spielt in den Weihnachtsferien des 6. Schuljahres von Harry und Co. _

_Die Story zeigt auch den Schmerz und die Trauer auf, welche nicht "nur" diejenigen auf der Guten Seite spüren. Ich weiß nicht ob die Story wahre Gegebenheiten aufzeichnet, oder ob sie das wahre Verhältnis innerhalb der Malfoy Familie widerspiegelt. Es ist nur eine Idee oder vielmehr eine Wunschvorstellung. Ob es Wahrheit ist? Wir werden sehen..._

_Viel Spass mit "Fröhliche Weihnachten", der Weihnachtsfanfiction, die Ende Mai 07 geschrieben worden ist lächel. _

_Lg, Isy_

_PS: Über Reviews freue ich mich immer!_

**Kapitel 1**

Der Himmel war dunkel und aufgewühlt, beinahe schwarz, als wolle er jeden Besucher dieses Ortes vor den dunklen und traurigen Gestalten warnen, die hier hausten. Die rauhe See schlug hart gegen die hohen Klippen und durch die Gischt, die der Wind hoch hinaus trug war die Luft sehr salzig. Vereinzelte Möwen flogen hier umher, sie waren wahrscheinlich die einzigen Wesen, die aus vollkommen freien Stücken hier waren. Trotzdem kämpften auch sie gegen den aufkommenden Sturm und suchten Schutz in den Felsenhöhlen, die das Wasser mit der Zeit in den Fels gefressen hatte.

Eine schlanke Frau stand auf der Klippe und blickte auf das Meer. Tränen standen in ihren Augen, Tränen der Verzweiflung und Trauer. Doch sie versuchte, ihre Gefühle im Zaum zu halten. Schon so lange wartete sie auf diesen Augenblick. Es war so selten, dass man die Erlaubnis bekam, hierher zu kommen. Eigentlich sollte sie sich freuen... Doch Freude war selten in diesen Zeiten, selbst die Natur schien zu klagen. Langsam drehte sie sich um und blickte zu dem hohen Gebäude hinter ihr. Sie hasste es und trotzdem war sie irgendwie froh, hier zu sein.

Ihr Sohn stand hinter ihr und beobachtete sie. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war unergründlich, man bemerkte kaum was in ihm vorging. Trotzdem wirkte er traurig, es war, als würde die Traurigkeit sichtbar aus ihm herausstrahlen.

"Wir sollten reingehen, Mutter. Sonst erkältest du dich noch." Er sprach mit leiser Stimme, als sei jedes Wort anstrengend für ihn.

"Ja... ja, du hast recht mein Junge. Wir sollten ihn nicht länger warten lassen." Sie ging auf ihren Sohn zu und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. Er blickte sie besorgt an, als könnte sie jede Minute zusammenbrechen.

Gemeinsam traten sie durch das große, schwarze Tor, dass den Haupteingang des Gebäudes darstellte. Es war mit zahllosen Warnungen und Symbolen versehen und an einigen Stellen sah man tiefe Klauenspuren wie von einem Kampf. Die düstere Eingangshalle lag nun vor ihnen und in einer Ecke stand ein einzelner Tisch hinter dem ein gelangweilt scheinender Zauberer auf einem Stuhl saß und Kreuzworträtsel löste. Allerdings war er trotz seiner scheinbar etwas abwesenden und verschlafenen Fassade sehr aufmerksam. Im Falle eines Zwischenfalls würde er sofort für einen Kampf bereit sein. Er war gleichzeitig das Empfangskomitee und einer der Wächter und war nicht halb so harmlos wie er momentan schien.

Als der ältere Mann die Frau und ihr Sohn eintreten hörte, sah er auf und lächelte sanft.

"Ah, Sie müssen Mrs Malfoy sein", sagte er freundlich zu Narcissa und stand auf um sie zu begrüßen.

"Freut mich, Sie zu sehen, Mr Rhyme. Das hier ist mein Sohn Draco", antwortete Narcissa etwas steif und deutete auf ihren Sohn, welchen Rhyme daraufhin auch begrüßte.

Rhyme betrachtete Narcissa und Draco mit einer Mischung aus Abscheu und Mitleid. Zwar waren sie bekannte Schwarze Magier und eigentlich hätte es das ganze Pack verdient, im Gefängnis zu landen. Und trotzdem... Rhyme wußte wie es war einen geliebten Menschen im Gefängnis zu haben. Trotz seiner Verbrechen vermißte man ihn zu Hause und freute sich jeweils auf die seltenen Besuche. Und gerade deswegen entschied sich Rhyme, mit Narcissa und Draco so freundlich wie möglich umzugehen. Jedenfalls so freundlich wie er konnte. Rhyme war noch nie der große Menschenfreund gewesen...

"Wir sind hier um Lucius zu sehen. Man hat mir gesagt es sei uns erlaubt herzukommen und ihn zu besuchen."

"Natürlich, Mrs Malfoy, wir haben schon alles organisiert. Wir bitten Sie allerdings ihre Zauberstäbe abzugeben." Narcissa zog ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche und überreichte ihn Rhyme. Draco tat es ihr widerwillig nach und ließ den alten Mann keine Sekunde aus den Augen.

"Ich danke Ihnen. Sie müssen verstehen, dass wir Sie nicht einfach den ganzen Tag mit ihrem Mann alleine lassen können. Azkaban war und ist immer noch ein Gefängnis und kein Altenheim, wo man seine Angehörigen mal so nebenbei besuchen kann. In diesem Gefängnis stecken dutzende Verbrecher, dies sollte ihnen bewusst sein."

"Natürlich", antwortete Narcissa eisig.

"Vor allem, seitdem die Dementoren Azkaban verlassen haben, wurden die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen massiv verstärkt. Ihnen bleibt für Ihr Gespräch mit Ihrem Mann genau eine Stunde Zeit, dies muß reichen. Dafür verzichten wir auf Zuhörer oder Beobachter während des Gespräches. Über dem Eingang zu den Zellen-", er deutete mit dem Kopf auf eine große Metalltür,"- ist ein Magiedetektor eingebaut, wie sie im zweiten Weltkrieg verwendet wurden. Etwas veraltet, funktionieren jedoch tadellos und nehmen mir viel Arbeit ab. Sie können es sich nicht vorstellen... Früher gab es immer wieder Zwischenfälle, wo Besucher magische Artefakten in das Gebäude geschmuggelt haben... Schreckliche Sache...". Die nächsten Worte konnten Narcissa und Draco nicht verstehen, denn Rhyme nuschelte etwas in seinen Bart, während er unter einer enormen Anzahl von Schlüsseln diejenigen suchte, die für den heutigen Besuch verwendet wurden. Ab und zu vernahmen sie Ausdrücke wie "Durcheinander" und "sollte mal aufräumen", doch nach einigen Minuten schien Rhyme alle Schlüssel beisammen zu haben und wandte sich wieder den zwei Malfoys zu.

"Tragen sie noch irgendwelche magischen Gegenstände? Amulette, Ringe, Phiolen mit Tränken?" Draco und seine Mutter verneinten; es war ihnen schon bekannt, dass magische Gegenstände in Azkaban verboten waren.

"Nein, Mr Rhyme... Aber könnten wir uns vielleicht ein wenig beeilen? Ich warte schon lange auf diesen Besuch...", seufzte Narcissa etwas erschöpft und schaute dem alten Mann flehend in die Augen.

"Natürlich, Mylady.", meinte Rhyme mit einem etwas hämischen Unterton, den aber nur Draco zu bemerken schien. Wütend starrte er den Gefängniswärter an und verkniff sich eine Antwort, die ihm sowieso nur Ärger einbringen würde.

Rhyme zwinkerte Draco schelmisch zu, bevor er aus seiner Hosentasche einen rostigen Schlüsselbund mit drei verschieden grossen Schlüsseln zog. Rasch schloss er die Tür auf, wobei er Worte in einer merkwürdigen Sprache murmelte, die wahrscheinlich nur die wenigsten Menschen beherrschten.

"Nun... Willkommen in Azkaban!", grinste er und die Tür öffnete sich mit einem sehr lauten Quietschen, dass die beiden Malfoys zusammenzucken ließ.

"Was zum-", begann Draco, doch im Angesicht dessen, was ihn hinter der Tür erwartete, entschied er sich zu schweigen.

Ein langer, fensterloser Korridor schien sich ewig in die Dunkelheit zu erstrecken. Links war nur eine kalte, feuchte Wand, die in den einzelnen jämmerlich brennenden Fackeln eine ungesunde grau-schimmlige Farbe annahm. Rechts hingegen lagen die Zellen, dessen Bewohner Draco und Narcissa zwar noch nicht sehen, durchaus aber hören konnten. Lautes, verrücktes Gelächter von denjenigen, die noch zu Zeiten der Dementoren hier waren, klangen durch den langen Korridor. Zwischendurch hörte man gedämpfte Schmerzensschreie aus weiter Ferne. Narcissa zitterte leicht und ihr wurde übel.

"Mein Gott!", flüsterte sie leise, "und hier lebt Lucius...".

"Oh ja. Der arme... Teufel... Aber man soll ja für seine bösen Taten bezahlen, nicht?", kicherte der Wärter und Draco hatte immer mehr das Gefühl, dass er ebenfalls zu lange unter dem Einfluss der Dementoren gearbeitet hatte. Ein verrücktes, psychisches Wrack.

Unter dem eisigen Blick Narcissas humpelte Rhyme in den Korridor und die beiden Malfoys folgten ihm mit einem unbehaglichen Gefühl im Bauch.

Der bläulich schimmernde Sensor, der über der Tür eingebaut war und schwarze Magie aufspüren sollte, gab ein leises Geräusch von sich, als die drei unter ihm hindurchliefen.

"Scheint alles in Ordnung zu sein", brummte Rhyme und wandte sich wieder Narcissa und Draco zu.

"Es gibt hier eine goldene Regel: Keine Finger in die Zellen hineinstecken. Einige Gefangene sind so verrückt, dass sie den Wärtern auch schon fast den ganzen Arm abgebissen haben. Ach ja, noch ein Tipp -," und hier wandte er sich direkt an Narcissa," allfällige... provozierende Bemerkungen von männlichen Gefangenen ignoriert man am besten. Manche hier sind schon zu lange alleine. Folgen Sie mir bitte!" Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und humpelte los, Narcissa und Draco gingen hinter ihm her. Sie liefen lange. Nach fünf Minuten hatte Draco komplett die Orientierung verloren. Immer wieder bogen sie in einen anderen Korridor, der genauso aussah wie der Vorherige. Endlose Reihen von Fackeln und ein nervtötendes Tropfen klang von überall und nirgendwo her. Und immer wieder blickte Draco seine Mutter an, jedesmal, wenn aus einer der dunklen, meist fensterlosen Zellen eine zweideutige Bemerkung oder eine plumpe Anmache kam. Rhyme hatte nicht untertrieben, manche waren hier wirklich zu lange alleine gewesen. Und immer wieder blieben sie vor einem zugesperrten Tor stehen, dass Rhyme mit einem seiner vielen Schlüssel öffnete. Keiner sprach ein Wort. Nach weiteren, endlosen Minuten blieb Rhyme endlich stehen, drehte sich um und flüsterte kaum hörbar: "Gleich da vorne. Die Zelle links. Hier ist der Schlüssel." Er überreichte Narcissa einen rostigen Schlüssel und lächelte, als er ihren verwunderten Blick sah.

"Fliehen ist zwecklos. Es wir ein automatischer Alarm ausgelöst, sobald ihr man seine Zelle verläßt. Und danach sind Besuche untersagt. Und zwar für immer. Sie sollten dies nicht ausnützen..." Narcissa schauderte bei dem Gedanken, ihren Gatten nie mehr zu sehen und sie bedankte sich leise bei Rhyme.

"In einer Stunde bin ich wieder da. Einen schönen Besuch wünsche ich Ihnen.", er nickte Draco und Narcissa zu und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.


End file.
